youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
'''Spider-Man (real name Peter Parker) is everyone's favorite web-slinging superhero. Not only does young Peter have to struggle with his everyday crime-fighting career, constant bullying and criticism, he also has to face his greatest challenge yet, High School! On top of all that, Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., has given him access to S.H.I.E.L.D. tech and a team of young teenage superheroes consisting of Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, and Iron Fist, to aid on his mission to defeat super-powered criminals.''' He appears in a few crossover fanfics. Physical appearance Peter Parker is a Caucasian teenage boy off average height with a lean frame, sporting muscular and well-defined build, due to the genetically-altered spider bite. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt underneath either his light blue or pink button-down shirt, with blue or brown pants and black sneakers. Costume His costume is based on an arachnid, with the spider suit's primary colors being red and blue, with a silhoutte of a spider on the chest area. The red has a pattern that resembles that of a spider web, with the center of the web being on the topside of his nose. The red and webs only go to the shoulders on the costume. The eyes on the mask are white with a bold black outline. After meeting Tony Stark, he made the Iron Spider Armor for him based on his powers. It has metal armor in red, with a golden spider symbol on his chest. After S.H.I.E.L.D.'s modification, it can transform into a backpack for Peter. Personality Before getting bitten by a Genetically-Altered Spider and becoming Spider-Man, Peter Parker was a normal school boy. He was shy and often bullied at school and didn't take action. As soon as he got his new profound powers, he gained more confidence in himself, occasionally making jokes even in dangerous and serious situations, he is particularly known for taunting and insulting his enemies. When his uncle died, Peter decided to become more responsible for others sake. He can appear tough around people, but he is actually very compassionate. At one point, he decided he did not want to work with a group of young heroes from S.H.I.E.L.D., primarily because he worried for their safety. Spider-Man was shown to be a great leader when he eventually did work with them, so it appears his fears were unfounded. Peter's lack of an idol or role model as a child may have contributed to him wanting to be a lone superhero. When he eventually became one, he at some point garnered the respect and admiration to Iron Man in a way he had only for a few. Peter's insecurities during high school led him to be comfortable making jokes about his enemies, as he could conceal his identity and avoid any harsh judgments that could prove detrimental to his ego. He is also enthusiastic, impulsive, and sometimes overconfident. History Early life Peter Parker had a normal life, meeting Mary Jane, Harry and Flash at some point of time. This was dramatically changed after being bitten by a Genetically-Altered Spider, which gave him his spider-like powers. After Uncle Ben died, he devoted to take on the responsibility on fighting crime and helping people. During his early career as Spider-Man, he came into contact with Electro. He later claimed to have had difficulty with him while first facing his powers. Present After being Spider-Man for a year, Nick Fury offered to train him to become the "ultimate" version of himself. He was in high school along with Flash Thompson, a classmate who bullied him despite being a huge fan of Spider-Man, Harry Osborn and Mary Jane, along with the alter egos of his teammates with Agent Coulson as the principal. He led a team previously led by Deadpool and consisting of Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, and White Tiger. He fought his own rouges gallery, which included Sandman, the Green Goblin, Doc Ock, Venom, Beetle, the Lizard, the Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, and Electro, as well as teamed up with other Avengers, including Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, The Hulk, Wolverine, the Thing, and Hawkeye to take down more powerful foes, such as the Living Laser, Loki, Sabretooth, Mesmero, or Dr. Doom. When Spider-Man moved to Boston (he was sick of how New York was treating him) for a weekend, he dealt with the Boston Terroriers, which included Salem's Witch, Slam Adams, the Plymouth Rocker, and their leader the Steel Spider (a kid named Ollie, who made all Spidey's Boston tech and wanted to be Spidey's sidekick, but Spider-Man said no and never thanked him for the tech, and Ollie wanted revenge on Spider-Man, until Spidey apologizied and he turned into a hero). The Green Goblin later returned and inject Peter Parker with the Goblin serum which turned him into Carnage. Iron Fist had to breifly take on the role of Spider-Man to avoid suspicion. Peter was able to shake the symbiote off with the help of Harry Osborn who turned back into Venom. The Venom symboite ended up in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. He lived with his Aunt May, while his Uncle Ben had already been murdered. The latter Nightmare tried to use against Peter to no avail. Spider-Man is also critized by J. Jonah Jameson. His teamates also started to live with him and Aunt May after the Green Goblin destroyed the Helicarrier, until the Tricarrier was built and they started to live there aboard it. Powers and Abilities Equipment Category:Heroes Category:Teen Category:A to Z